Golden
| height = 6 ft. 1 in. | weight = 214 lb. | born = | billed_from = Galway, Ireland | music = "The Devil Takes Care of His Own" by Band of Skulls | affiliation = Sixx Karat Gold |typen=2 |type1=Pyromania |type2=Pyromania light | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "Golden Cross" | will = | wont = | debut = | handler = | television debut = | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=66 | wins=15 | losses=5 | accomplishments = |championships = }} Golden (formerly known as Mr. Golden) is an Irish professional wrestler, who is currently signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand. Biography Golden came in to LPW as an escape to a complicated home life. He made a huge impact in his rookie year, claiming the LPW Pure Title by defeating Daniel Purser. Golden found a friend in Sixx King and together they formed Sixx Karat Gold. SKG took it upon themselves to conquer the tag division and set upon achieving their goals by any means possible. After hospitalising Lacey Valentine, the girlfriend of then tag champion Azreal, during a match involving the two SKG showed what they were willing to do to complete their quest. When SKG finally got their shot at gold they took advantage of a dispute between then champs Awakened, with Golden pinning Morpheus to win the LPW Tag Team Championship. Having spent over a year as LPW Pure Champion, Golden now has his eyes set on claiming more championships. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Golden Cross (LaBell Lock)'' **''Gold Rush'' (Rock Bottom, with the opponent landing on his upper back/neck area with his feet in the air at the time of impact) **''The Midas Touch'' (Top turnbuckle shoulder thrust) *'Favourite moves' **''Good as Gold'' (Seated Surfboard, kneeling with one knee in victim's back, pulling on arms to stretch the spine) **''24 Carrot Gold'' Chickenwing facebuster) **Short-arm clothesline **Spinning headlock elbow drop **Gamengiri **Spinning heel kick **European uppercut **Cobra clutch bulldog **Facebreaker DDT **Snapmare neckbreaker **Front chancery **Stepover armlock camel clutch **Figure-four necklock **Tonga death grip **Rolling stunner *'Will' **Focus on attacking specific area's of his opponent, e.g. head. **Apply submission maneuvers whenever possible. **Play to the crowd. **Fluff the ego of those he thinks will help his progression. **Get involved in situations he thinks may rise his profile. **Rarely back down from a challenge *'Nickname' **'The Man with the Midas Touch' *'Theme music' **''"The Devil Takes Care of His Own"'' by Band of Skulls *'Entrance' **As the first chord of 'The Devil Takes Care of His Own' booms through the arena Mr. Golden walks out onto the top of the ramp. He mouths to the camera "You can't stop me". When the second guitar kicks in golden pyro's go off at either side of him and he begins his descent to the ring, riling up the crowd as he walks. He slides into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle, puffing his chest out and scanning the crowd with disdain. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Tag Team Championship (with Sixx King) **LPW Pure Wrestling Championship **LPW Rookie of the Year (2012) **Trash Talker of the Year (2013) Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Category:Wrestlers